A memorable Christmas
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: No summary. For Lin.


**For Lin. I really hope you will like it.**

 **It's a crossover so will you love me for forever and ever?**

 **Word count:1755**

 **Sorry that is so short. More will come. I am planning for it to be a multi chapter.**

Regulus Black enjoyed his job very much. Not that it was extremely hard, but well it wasn't easy either. His job? He was a liaison Auror between the Wizarding World and the Volturi, the Vampire kings. Because not all the vampires knew about the witches and wizards, in fact they were very few. And it wasn't because the Wizarding world had hidden itself from their sight, it's just that for the most vampires it wasn't important whether wizards existed or not. Even if a wizard could kill a vampire in the blink of an eye.

What a liaison Auror did? He made sure that the Volturi didn't kill people when feeding. Or if they did kill they killed murderers, criminals. How? It was generally known of course that once bitten by a vampire you either died or you became a vampire. But there was an anti venom potion, that stopped the transformation. So he, his assistant and the two healers that were assigned to him had the job of administering the potion to the Volturi's victims and modifying their memory. so they wouldn't have a clue that they had visited Voltera. And if there was a conflict between his kind and vampires he had to solve them so no blood would be spilled from either side; with exceptions of course.

Why he enjoyed it so much? Because it was a peaceful job, despite the screams that accompanied it.

Back home in Britain everybody had believed him death, killed by Inferi in Voldemort' s cave, but he had survived and had been given this job. Everything in secret of course, because he worked for the Department of Mysteries and it was secret mission. He knew and understood the need of secrecy;he loved working for them so he had welcomed the order to move to Voltera, Italy with enthusiasm. He had always wanted to visit Italy. And he had no family to miss, except his brother,Sirius. A wave of sadness washed over him. He hadn't know that Sirius would be incarcerated or... He felt no pity for the Death Eater, he had joined to spy for the department. But when he had found out that his brother... Of course at the same time he had found out about Bella too, but he didn't care about her. He knew that Sirius was innocent, he knew his brother better than that. But Regulus couldn't help him; after all he had died long before his supposed betrayal of the Potters. So he was alone with only Lara, his assistant and Estelle and Philip the couple of healers to understand him.

Sure with time Aro, Marcus and Caius had become his family and the same could be said for Jane, Alec, Felix and Dimitri. Still he had missed dearly his friends from home. And he feared that when he finally could reveal himself all of them will be dead.

But now everyone knew and he couldn't be more happy to have everyone around again. There were some new faces as well. He couldn't believe his ears when he had found out that his cousin Bella had reproduced and had a child Charles Swan Lestrange. To hear that the boy had been a Gryffindor was a huge surprise. He didn't expect that Bella's kid to be a lion. But he was not only a lion, but one part of the golden quartet, best friends with Harry Potter,Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Regulus liked his nephew very much. He was as passionate by the Vampire history as himself and he had every chance to get Regulus' job. Though Regulus was certain that the boy didn't want it.

He went to check the presents one last time. Tomorrow was Christmas day and he had invited everybody to spend it here, at Voltera. It would be their first Christmas spend in his home, because indeed the ancient castle had become his home; and the fifth Christmas after the Great Battle. He had gone back to fight earlier at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. His superiors had alerted him of what was going on and he had appparated straight in the middle of the battle just in time to save his brother.

He hoped he had gotten the right present for everybody. Especially since they had to special guests: the Quidditch stars Oliver and Katie Wood, for which he had bought a short lilac dress and a dark blue suit. For Remus and Tonks(he still couldn't get over the fact that his baby cousin was married with Remus Lupin) he had bought a big chocolate box with all kind of chocolate inside; both of them loved chocolate. For Sirius he had the finest bottle of red wine and for the Golden Quartet he had made a wood crafted versions of both Voltera and Hogwarts. And as for the others, they had received their presents before; they were too noisy to wait for the actual day of Christmas.

So all the presents were alright. He hoped the weather will cooperate too; he looked through the window, the sky did not have one cloud and the snowing had stopped. This Christmas will be memorable.

...

"Welcome to Voltera!"said Aro's velvet voice greeted, this time meaning it. For him was the one who greeted the poor souls who became their meals.

For this Christmas only the inside Guard was present, only the family. And they were the twins Jane and Alec ( Fred and George had been delighted to find another set if twins up to no good as much as they were), Dimitri with Lara ( romance had blossomed in time), Felix and Regulus alone as ever and of course the old couple Estelle and Philip.

Charles rushed to hug Aro, s close bond had been formed between those two, and all the others proceeded to hug and shake hands.

"Wow!"exclaimed Hermione looking around."This is beautiful. You must have worked so hard."

The vampires smiled.

"Well, you were coming for the first time into our home, it was natural for us to prepare. You are our friends."said Caius.

"And speaking of friends where are Luna and Blaise?" asked Jane who saw the Ravenclaw as her sister.

"Yeah,where are they?"added her brother who felt the same about Blaise.

"Oh, we forgot to say. They cannot cone this year, Luna's father won some expedition on Amazon to find some long gone creature."answered Hermione looking in awe at how beautiful the castle was. It was not their first time inside, nor the other's first Christmas here and you could see how hard their friends had worked to be a memorable Christmas.

"Come on, let me show you to your rooms. Dinner will be ready in two hours." said Lara motioning for them to follow her.

When they got to a huge corridor she said

"First on the right Hermione and Ron, first on the left Harry and Ginny, second on the right Remus and Tonks with Teddy, second and third on the left Sirius and Charles and third and fourth on the right Andromeda and Ted and Oliver and Katie. "Everyone got it?"she asked sharply staring at them.

"I didn't..."started Ron,but Hermione elbowed, while nodding. She knew the rooms from her previous visits and Ron should too, considering that most of thetime they had been together.

"I got it Lara, don't worry."

"Thank you Hermione. Sorry for being so un-host like, I have been more moody lately. I don't know what's wrong with me. Now excuse me I have go and see if I can help with the dinner."she said beforedisappearing in the next corridor.

The others smiled . They knew what was wrong with Lara.

"Renée had been the same when she was pregnant with Isabella."said Charles reminiscing fondly the earlier days of his marriage.

"Yeah. Tonks was the same."added Remus getting a hex from his wife. He smiled sheepishly at her. She shook her head. Men.

"Speaking of Renée,"started Sirius,"when are you going to tell her that you are a wizard? It's getting late Charles. You should have told her before getting married, but what is done is done. Now you have to tell her as quick as possible."

"I know. But I am afraid of her reaction. She likes everything normal. Me being a wizard would not be normal in her terms. I love her and I love Isabella; I don't want to lose her, them. But I don't think she loves me the same. I mean she married me because she believed she was she really got pregnant."

"Charles, take it slow. I know you will figure out what to do. If she loves you as she should she will understand, if not you are better apart."said Hermione putting her hand on his shoulder.

"She's right mate. Take things slow, give clues or something and see how she reacts, so you'll have an idea."added Harry, looking worried at his best friend. From the first time he had met Renée he had considered that she behaved more like his aunt, but the difference was that Petunia had changed for the better following his son marriage with Alicia, whom he had met thanks to Harry.

"I am sometimes thinking how did I get married to her? How did I fell in love with her? How did I stay with her?"

"Because you love her."said Tonks."And for the people you love you can do anything. Now let's go and unpack. We have to prepare for dinner."

...

"So Philip you are saying that Estelle is abusing you?"asked a chuckling Sirius. All the others laughed. They were having so much fun. It was good to have all the family together for Christmas.

"You don't know half of the abuse, she...hmf!"his words stopped in his throat at his wife's glare. Even after a bottle of firewhiskey he could still understand that the glare meant trouble. Big trouble. So he shut his mouth fast and took a bite if turkey.

Regulus smiled. It was perfect. He could not wait to see their reactions to his presents. Of course that would be tomorrow. Tonight was for celebrating Christmas and what it meant, family and being good with the others.


End file.
